


危机的解决方式

by Eudiamonia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudiamonia/pseuds/Eudiamonia
Summary: 梗来自Italy议员。他们都没想清楚把对方推搡到这暗红镀金典雅气派的盥洗室时，一切要向哪个方向进展。





	危机的解决方式

他们都没想清楚把对方推搡到这暗红镀金典雅气派的盥洗室时，一切要向哪个方向进展。  
格林德沃嘲笑了着极其格兰芬多的配色：  
“愚蠢的狮子只欣赏这么粗俗艳丽的配色吗？”  
邓布利多伸手拽过了格林德沃蓝色配银灰山茶花的围巾，回嘴道：  
“那么格林德沃先生，这又是哪位巴黎高贵的女士送你的定情信物？”  
“你在嫉妒？”  
格林德沃戴着玩味的笑看着那双蓝色的眼睛，少年的青涩沉淀出优雅魅力的时光赠礼，他猛地拉近两人相隔一步之遥的距离，轻轻向那双听不得柔情蜜语的耳吹气般蛊惑道：  
“你是否在漫漫长夜思念我，怀念那滚烫的精液在你股缝流淌下去，像是奶油蛋糕上面亮晶晶的糖浆，在你的皮肤镀上属于我的印记……”  
他们不被允许在魔法部大开杀戒，为了保持和平的谈判，这里被无数古老的咒语设下重重防护。  
邓布利多只是用无杖魔法烧了盖勒特的围巾。

——他完全不喜欢上面女士香水过分的甜腻，就像格林德沃虚伪华丽矫造的发言，他从那时就盯着他的双唇，看着裹着蜜糖的毒药从他的嘴流向听讲席的人们，而他眼角一抹得意而轻佻的色彩，与年少时如出一辙。  
——这该死的默契，他总知道当格林德沃这么看着他时，意味着情愫暗涌的勾引和肆意张扬的索取。  
格林德沃看着那上好的裘毛围巾就在蓝色的火焰中安静化成了灰烬。除了更般配他今天银色暗纹的风衣，和那独有的高档质感，他对那围巾没什么心疼的。  
况且他挑剔的手指很快就有更好的触感来满足，远胜过世间一切丝绸和上好的貂毛。  
他们最初是想打架，像是两头发怒的狮子。  
邓布利多不满格林德沃的虚伪张扬、格林德沃简直想看那双禁欲自持的双眼被他操到失神，那双天空般澄澈的眼只有他的身影。  
邓布利多的无杖魔法被盖勒特的无声咒回过去——邓布利多已经打算克制自己忽然冒上来像毛头小伙冲动的怒气，他转身在盥洗室宽大的洗手台用凉水泼脸，然后滴水兽的嘴就完全违背物理定理如喷头炸开，将他彻彻底底浇湿了……

“你无法脱身，看到你坐在那里一副正派的模样，我的阿不思，你无法离开了。”  
阿不思冰凉的脖颈被火热的唇烫了一下，他短促的呻吟后立刻回肘将背后偷袭的不义之徒推远。  
格林德沃就这么看着他，分别许久、敌对阵营、睿智精明、和他如世界最相似的倒影的阿不思，穿着纯洁的白色的布料柔软而湿水半透的衬衫，站在离他不到一米远的距离。  
格林德沃可以钉穿人心的眼睛变得暗下去，欲望的野兽一层层翻涌而上。  
他穿戴得如此体面整齐，总让人想到在月光镀上银辉时那一丝不挂的胴体是多么曼妙，不可描绘的曲线和柔软的腰肢、还有深陷下去的腰窝，仿佛沉醉的蜜酿让他流连吮吸。  
“任何人都能靠近他，听他的谈吐闻到他的气息……而我被远远隔开！”  
格林德沃为这种妒忌怒火中烧。  
他将阿不思推向洗手台边沾着刚才水龙头暴出水珠的墙壁。  
火热的温度简直要烧透他们相隔的衣物布料。  
当格林德沃毫不犹豫跪在他面前，阿不思还是如招架不了那个叫盖勒特的少年一样，他开始硬了。  
从他们开始欲望蠢动的时间点看，邓布利多之前确实是毫无预谋的——但不意味着他不期待。  
他的身体太熟悉那种快感，当胯下之人熟稔地用牙齿拉下他的裤链，再咬开他花纹精致的纽扣，带着小声轻蔑的嘲笑将它们扯掉，并且抛到光滑的红白相间大理石地面上。  
格林德沃舔了舔半硬的阴茎，暴露在空气中微冷的刺激和舌尖的温暖鲜明对比，阿不思将手放在鎏金色的发丝之间，他出于惩罚将盖勒特的头按向自己的欲望，然后全然被对方理解为欲不可待。  
实际上饱满的龟头已经开始吐出些许透明的前液，而盖勒特以缓慢而色情的方式吮吸掉它们，如同蜜蜂采撷花蜜一般，当口腔终于包裹住他的挺立，阿不思不可避免地叹息。  
灵巧的舌尖堵在敏感的端前、然后滑向柱身，在舌苔顺从地完全吞下整个，直接深喉的刺激简直让阿不思禁欲多年的身体要缴械投降。  
格林德沃将欲望吮吸地吐出，“啵”地一声清响在空阔的盥洗室清晰可闻，阿不思不出意外耳尖开始充血，一道银丝色情地牵绊着他的欲望和盖勒特的唇，那双可以魅惑人心的唇。  
“离开我，你就这样忍耐着……”  
阿不思要被着悬空的欲望逼出眼泪或咒语，再熟悉不过的老情人终于重新含回去他的阴茎，耐心而有技巧地深吞、吮吸，刺激他敏感的前端，同时他的手抚摸上温热的大腿，趁着被他取悦之人失神的时候，获得暗许般将手探向内侧敏感的腿肉。  
手尖冰冷的寒意让阿不思微微瑟缩，盖勒特在一个深喉加吮吸顺利逼得他高潮，他完全顾不得后防失守，他那擅长握紧魔杖的手抓紧盖勒特的头发，又缓缓松开，像是给野兽顺毛一样，抚摸着他的发丝。  
格林德沃仰头看他，阿不思已经盈着一层水汽的双眸明亮而温柔。  
那就是蓝色火焰燃烧最美的样子，他还要这个人流泪，哭喊，深入他填满他。  
“我想要你，我想要你……”  
格林德沃磨蹭着他敏感的耳廓，带着沙哑的声音轻柔而飘摇，像是大海中蛊惑人心的塞壬之歌。  
他的鼻尖从耳廓划过脖子滑到下颚，他咬着阿不思的喉结，他迷恋这个比他成熟比他稳重比他年长的男人，既爱他无惧无畏勇敢的样子、也爱他脆弱震颤不可一世的美丽。  
格林德沃隔着衬衣舔咬着阿不思的乳头，他知道他对这个根本无力抵抗。  
“你穿上西服三件套，把自己的屁股裹得那么翘，然后把腰弯下去、把那顺畅的腰线暴露出来，阿不思，恶魔阿不思，是你在勾引我……”  
盖勒特将那件湿漉漉的衬衣粗暴扯开，偏偏要把精致的领带继续留着。  
他拽着他的爱人吻他，他的口腔还有他的味道。

那个吻绵长而温柔，掩盖了掠夺者捕食的天性。  
下一秒阿不思的脸被按在冰冷的墙面上，而后面则被毫不留情而急促的力道开拓着。  
“舔湿它，”格林德沃伸手掰过阿不思的脸，将食指和中指伸进他的口中，玩弄他的舌头。  
格林德沃掰开站立着的人的双腿，圆润的屁股很快感受到粗长柱状物的贴近。  
“不行……”阿不思闭上眼睛。  
“你害怕一会儿出门走不了路，只能在我的怀里……”  
“你到底要不要上我？”  
阿不思这样一句话，既是威胁又是十足的挑逗，格林德沃接着耐心地扩张：  
“我恨这里不许使用中阶魔法。”  
阿不思简直要笑，气声嘶哑诱人，他想笑恋人为如此下流的目的而迫不及待想要突破魔法部的禁忌。  
当里面终于又湿又软，红色的肠肉自主吞吐着盖勒特的手指，他早已几乎贴近小腹的阴茎插了进去。  
虽然施加于肉体的扩张咒不被允许，但是施加于衣物的咒语就简单得多。格林德沃欣赏着阿不思为他分开的长腿，在插入的时候缓缓将对方转过面对自己，他喜欢看到阿不思为他容忍而克制的样子，熏红漫向他的眼角，而他要操到他流泪。  
体内太久的饥渴热情地欢迎熟悉的炽热，格林德沃确信那双有力修长的腿盘稳在自己腰上，抵着墙壁缓缓抽动，让那些欲拒还迎的粉肉向它们口非心是的主人一样逐渐沉浸在欲望的浪潮中。  
格林德沃托着阿不思的屁股，摩挲着因为他的力道而松紧张弛的臀部肌肉，他的手指摸到侧臀凹陷，让自己进到更深。  
他更喜欢看着阿不思骑在自己身上，一下一下用他的阴茎操着自己，像是大海怒涛狂涌中摇摆的船，那柔软而坚韧的腰吞吐着他的欲望，不断加快，让致命的快感淹没他们……  
这个红金配色的盥洗室不容得他们这样做，但是盖勒特有了新的主意。  
阿不思沉浸在欲望的浪潮中，猛地被托起时后穴自然收缩简直要把格林德沃逼疯，他忍住抱着阿不思走到镜子前：  
“看着我，看着我操哭你。”  
阿不思看到镜子忠实照映出他们交合的模样，盖勒特的长发被汗水浸湿，而他脸上溢出难见的红晕……  
而且交媾的水声在空阔的室内回荡，简直是催命的毒药。  
“我想听你嘶哑难耐的叫，叫我的名字，让我灌满你。”  
盖勒特的阴茎一次次滑过内壁的敏感点，阿不思体内积攒的小火苗一次次落空，他抬起格林德沃的下巴，凶狠地吻他，低声质问：  
“你不可以吗，盖勒特，你如果不行……”  
下一刻他就被敏锐戳到了兴奋点，阿不思的呻吟也带着清高而孤傲的音调。  
“我……”  
他的前端射在了两个人靠近的小腹上，比第一次稀释很多。  
格林德沃毫不克制的手印在阿不思常年被西装裤紧紧包裹完美的大腿上，他疯狂地啃噬自己恋人的身躯，牙印和吮吸的血丝从泛着热气的皮肤下蔓延出来。  
格林德沃将自己陷入到最深，那些柔软的如海藻的肠肉一点点被迫打开、努力迎接他的入侵，他仿佛要把阿不思钉在墙上。  
“我的圣人，我要你永远被圣人铭记，当我的利剑刺穿你的身体。”  
阿不思感到他们的身体再次交融为一体，他灼热而紧涩的身躯是那么欢迎这个狂热的危险分子，他们的灵魂交织在一起走向乐章。  
他们如同剑和剑鞘，最终咔嗒，剑归入鞘，格林德沃忍耐颤抖将自己从阿不思身体拔出来。

当然如果不是“嗒”一声金属掉落的声音，格林德沃绝不会这么轻易放过，他们可能还会再来几个回合。  
在阿不思飞速用魔法穿戴整齐时，格林德沃好整以暇拿过他的领带，并且理所当然系到自己脖子上，而将自己已经干燥的风衣递给阿不思。  
格林德沃才不怕见报，世界上最伟大最光辉最英俊的白巫师，是他的恋人。  
他们是昼与夜的两端，不可分离。


End file.
